


Сын цивилизации

by Rikki_Hirikikki, Yuonst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikki_Hirikikki/pseuds/Rikki_Hirikikki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Темнота же, во всей полноте этого понятия, наступает в минуты, предшествующие появлению утренней зари: меркнет луна, гаснут звезды, исчезают планеты – и нет темноты более совершенной, чем темнота предрассветная.Псалом о наступлении утренней зари





	Сын цивилизации

Мембрана вибрировала.  
Старый добрый полковой барабан содрогался от каждого удара. Выкрашенный в черные и красные полосы густой и кое-где осыпающейся от времени масляной краской, он мог видеть еще завоевания Наполеона, но на деле не видел ничего. Веревки, протянутые по бокам, поистрепались. Палочки кое-где были перетянуты пластырем. Сквозь медные проплешины проступал истертый орел.  
Барабан грохотал. Казалось, что это вовсе не барабанная дробь, а гром раскатывается по небу от запада до востока. Звук расходился по пустым улицам, натыкался на стены зданий, обволакивал, не трогая деревья.  
Что-то шло за этим звуком.  
Его автор. Создатель.  
Барабанщик.  
Вытянутая до нелепости фигура в черной болоньевой куртке, с глубоко надвинутым широким капюшоном. Кроме ног и рук – чтобы двигаться и чтобы двигать этот звук – в нем как будто бы ничего не шевелилось.  
Он был одинок на своей дороге.  
Только барабанщик и звук перед ним.  
То ли барабанщик был хозяином звука, выгуливающим своего опасного питомца на поводке, то ли это звук тащил его за собой – разобраться было невозможно. С каждым шагом звук нарастал.  
После трех пройденных километров, или пятнадцати, или ста, за барабанщиком начали следовать люди. Двое, трое, пятеро, три десятка: неуверенные, не до конца понимающие, что происходит и почему они куда-то идут. Разные лица: мужчины, женщины, дети, пожилые люди. Все они шли в одну сторону.  
Вслед за барабанщиком.  
Небо заволокло сизо-серыми густыми низкими тучами. Сначала они двигались по небу следом за звуком и его автором, закрыли солнце и постепенно простерлись от горизонта к горизонту.  
Звук барабана заполнил собой одну улицу, другую. Раскинулся над городом, поднимаясь все выше и выше, укрывая густым одеялом пройденные барабанщиком и его людьми километры дорог.  
Закапал сильный, но редкий дождь. Тяжелые капли мазали по плечам, грохотали по барабану, добавляя оттенков в звуки.  
Звуки ушли далеко вперед, оповещая о том, что кто-то идет.  
Что барабанщик рядом.  
Что он уже пришел.

Стрелка липнет к двум часам дня. Ровно через три минуты пикают электронные часы на запястье Юхана: опаздывают. Еще в прошлом году опаздывали всего на две минуты, а сейчас уже на три.  
С утра зарядил протяжный мерзкий дождь. Такой мог длиться и целый день, и неделю, в отличие от сильных и краткосрочных грозовых дождей. Но делать нечего: война войной, а обед по расписанию.  
Юхан спускается вниз, накинув куртку с капюшоном. Земляную насыпную тропинку, ведущую к большой земле, почти совсем затопило, через несколько шагов мокрая земля ползет под ногами у Юхана, но он тут же сворачивает к камням у северной стены маяка.  
Присев на камнях и потянув за веревку, Юхан выуживает из холодной пенистой воды ловушку для рыбы, похожую на большой сетчатый зонтик. Внутри вяло шевелит хвостом небольшая треска, килограмма на три.  
Подхватив рыбину за жабры, Юхан бросает назад ловушку. Она несколько мгновений держится на поверхности, а затем тяжелеет, напитываясь водой, и идет ко дну, натягивая веревку.  
Первое, что делает Юхан, вернувшись в свою комнатушку с окнами, выходящими на штормовое море, – отрезает треске голову. Хорошенько промывает рыбу под струей холодной воды и плюхает ее на разделочную доску. Выбирает недавно наточенный среднего размера нож – больших у него просто нет, а маленьким резать было бы неудобно.  
Несколькими привычными движениями Юхан отрезает рыбе хвост, брюшные и спинные плавники.  
Повернув тушку спинкой вверх, делает глубокий надрез вдоль хребта. Нож буксует, зацепившись, со странным звуком потянув за собой что-то, что никак не получается надрезать. Юхан останавливается, откладывает нож и запускает пальцы в разрез, растягивая, раскрывая рыбину вдоль хребта.  
Внутри рыбы он видит то, чего не ожидал: знал об этом, подозревал, что такое может случиться, но никогда не думал, что это на самом деле произойдет.  
Пластиковый пакет – вот что не удается разрезать ножом.  
Юхан берет нож, кончиком цепляет край пакета и тянет его на себя. Рыба в его представлении, безусловно, испорчена. Впрочем, не только рыба. Первым делом кинув в мусорку пакет, следом Юхан сгружает и треску.  
Желудок отзывается протестующим рокотом.  
Обреченно вздохнув, Юхан достает из холодильника овощи и две картофелины. Настроение совсем портится. В воздухе густо пахнет рыбой и разочарованием.  
Поставив вариться картошку, Юхан включает телевизор.  
Чертов пакет.  
Юхан никогда не был в восторге от необходимости сортировать мусор. Его бесило, что газеты надо складывать в синий пакет, а упаковку от пиццы – в желтый, но он делал так, потому что понимал, что это необходимость. Он даже помнил, когда на их улице появился первый контейнер для раздельного сбора мусора – соседка рассказывала, что в Германии такие контейнеры стояли уже везде, а для них это было новинкой, но эта новинка очень быстро стала просто еще одной частью повседневности. Обычной и простой, как любая жизненная необходимость.  
Может быть, Юхан бесился бы меньше, если бы точно знал, что такая повседневность привычна не только им. А так его периодически накрывало удушливой волной беспомощности. Что толку в том, что они выдирают из чайных пакетиков металлические скрепки, если где-то на другом конце земли эти пакетики просто сваливают на землю вперемешку с объедками, батарейками и пластиковыми пакетами.  
Чертовыми пакетами.  
Юхан лежит на диване и смотрит в низкий потолок, не слушая бормотание телевизора. В животе неприятно сосет, то ли от голода, то ли от воспоминаний о виде вяло трепыхающейся трески. Она была мертва еще до того, как попалась в ловушку Юхана. Мертва, как миллиарды других рыб и животных, пока еще плавающих в волнах, мягкий шум которых не может заглушить даже телевизор.  
За три года здесь Юхан привык к мысли о том, что внешний мир не сможет до него дотянуться.  
И теперь этот чертов пакет, вытащенный из рыбы, которая могла бы стать его, Юхана, ужином.  
Юхан поворачивается на бок и утыкается лицом в спинку дивана, но все равно слышит, как в телевизоре прыгает звук, время от времени перекрываемый шумом прибоя.  
Юхан злится так сильно, что даже не замечает, как засыпает.

Барабанщик шел по улицам.  
Люди шли за барабанщиком.  
Молча, не в такт стрекоту палочек.  
Это не было похоже на марш – люди шагали с разной скоростью, неровной толпой, которая становилась все больше.  
Сколько это уже продолжалось? День? Неделю? Год?  
Люди выходили из зданий, вливались в толпу, шагающую вразнобой, но дышащую в унисон.  
Люди шагали, глядя вперед, а за их спинами медленно, очень тихо осыпались стекла и бетон, шел трещинами асфальт, уступая зеленым росткам. Фонарные столбы сгибались под тяжестью оплетающего их вьюнка. Между ярко-оранжевыми дорожными конусами торчали ярко-желтые одуванчики. Сквозь пустые оконные рамы выползали, осторожно трогая воздух усиками, лианы.  
Люди шагали, то и дело сбиваясь, но не оглядываясь.  
Барабанщик шел впереди, без устали выстукивая ровный ритм, и люди не попадали в него.  
Попадали деревья, раздирающие корнями тусклые белые полоски дорожных переходов. Попадали птицы, взмахивающие крыльями позади человеческой толпы – гораздо более многочисленной, чем любая стая. Попадала трава, с тихим шорохом пробивающаяся через прорези в канализационных сливах.  
Барабан гудел, звал за собой, и люди шли, оставляя позади все то, что было создано ими и для них.  
Люди шли, глядя вперед, туда, где над горизонтом разгоралось тусклое зарево.

Юхан подскакивает и открывает глаза, чувствуя, что сердце колотится где-то у горла. Несколько секунд он тупо смотрит на экран телевизора, где мельтешат кадры улиц, затянутых жирным дымом. Репортер комментирует со странной восторженностью, не сочетающейся с картинкой, и Юхан не сразу понимает, что дымом пахнет на самом деле.  
Он поднимается с дивана и бежит на кухню, к забытой на плите картошке. Когда он открывает крышку кастрюли, запах горелого становится резче, бьет в нос и лицо. Юхан задерживает дыхание, берет кастрюлю и чуть не роняет ее. Через несколько минут почерневшая кастрюля с обугленной картошкой стоит в раковине, а Юхан держит обожженные пальцы под струей воды и молчит.  
Когда он собирался сюда, на маяк, его пугали одиночеством, невозможностью с кем-то поговорить. Рассказывали о том, что в таких условиях человек постепенно сходит с ума, начинает разговаривать сам с собой или выдумывает себе воображаемых собеседников. За три года Юхан так и не научился этому, наоборот, перестал говорить вслух вообще. Ему уже давно нечего было сказать миру, даже когда этот самый мир был совсем рядом, прямо за порогом, а когда мир отдалился – вернее, когда Юхан сам себя из него изъял, – надобность говорить отпала вовсе.  
Юхан выключает воду и возвращается в комнату с телевизором, прихватив с собой очищенную морковь. Есть не хочется, но желудок требует пищи, и Юхан механически грызет твердый овощ, глядя на экран телевизора.  
Экзальтированный репортер и клубы дыма уже пропали, вместо них из телевизора вещает какой-то гладкий тип в сером костюме. Юхан слушает его и не слышит, улавливая отдельные слова о ценах на нефть, мировом кризисе и инфляции. Юхан переключает канал.  
Ухоженные мужчины и женщины извиваются в слепящих лучах искусственного солнца на краю бассейна с нереально голубой водой. Музыка врывается в тесную комнату Юхана настойчивым «бум-бум-бум», прерывающимся немелодичными завываниями. Юхан переключает канал.  
На экране бегут солдаты по тесной улице с низкими домишками. Крупный план цепляется за чей-то раззявленный в немом крике рот, а через секунду все закрывают клубы пыли. Камера дрожит, выхватывая то развороченную стену, то окровавленную руку с судорожно сжимающимися пальцами, то блестящий ствол автомата. Юхан переключает канал.  
Юхан нажимает на кнопку переключения канала все чаще, пока картинки на экране телевизора не сливаются в невнятную мешанину, такую же тошнотворную, как и какофония из обрывков звуков. Юхан наклоняется вбок и выплевывает на пол непрожеванный кусок моркови. Его тошнит, пустой желудок сжимается спазмами, во рту разливается едкий вкус желчи. Юхан роняет пульт дистанционного управления рядом с морковью и смотрит на неожиданную композицию: ярко-оранжевый бесформенный кусок овоща со следами зубов Юхана и матово-черный прямоугольник с гладкими обводами.  
В ушах Юхана шумит – то ли из-за дурноты, то ли из-за смеси звуков, доносящихся от телевизора. Там кто-то кричит невразумительно и нецензурно, взвизгивает музыка, что-то бухает.  
Стараясь не смотреть в ту сторону, Юхан поднимает голову, перегибается через спинку дивана и нашаривает черный кабель. Он подается с трудом, Юхану приходится рвануть пару раз, прежде чем вилка выскакивает из розетки и наконец воцаряется тишина.  
Юхан сидит на диване боком, поджав ноги, положив голову на спинку и закрыв глаза, и слушает эту тишину. Когда сквозь вязкую вату, заложившую его уши, начинает пробиваться шум прибоя, Юхан встает, пинает валяющийся на полу пульт и идет к столику с ноутбуком.

Здесь заканчивался мир.  
Раньше это были лишь красивые слова – строчка на старых картах: край земли. Здесь обитают драконы.  
Драконов здесь не было уже давно.  
Самым страшным было то, как резко, коварно и неожиданно обрывался привычный мир: вот он еще был, тянулись города, поля цвели подсолнухами, а затем, как незаметная ступенька, от которой сердце ухает в пятки – ничего.  
Инфернальная тьма и пустота.  
Край земли.  
Барабанщик стоял на самом краю, замерев, будто восковая фигура. Руки – занесены над барабаном, но инструмент не издавал ни единого звука. Плечи – развернуты, гордо, статно, как на приеме у короля. В спине – будто штырь осознания правильности собственного дела. Его счастливого исхода.  
Люди толпились позади. Толкались локтями, заглядывали друг другу за плечи, но молчали. Робкий гомон пробегал по толпе, но тут же затихал, стоило барабанщику недовольно повести плечом.  
Барабанщик наслаждался этими минутами. Этими последними мгновениями существования всего.  
Совсем скоро в мире наступит тишина. Будут парить в воздушных потоках птицы, будут клониться под весом плодов деревья, будет раз за разом замыкаться пищевая цепочка.  
Никаких разорванных связей, никаких бессмысленных убийств и рогатых голов в рамах на стенах.  
Это будет тишина, наполненная звуками. Но совсем другая – правильная тишина. Такая, как была задумана изначально, пока в мире еще не начала плодиться всякая гниль.  
Порыв ветра ударил в лицо барабанщика, скинул с головы капюшон, заставил зажмуриться, сжав зубы. Ветер принес с той стороны мелкую пыль и смутный запах гари, оседающий на языке.  
Где-то там, на той стороне, людей уже ждали. Барабанщик хотел бы увидеть эту встречу, но он должен был довести свое дело до конца.  
Он поднял руки повыше, покрутил палочки в пальцах, а затем неожиданно (даже для самого себя) резко и бравурно ударил по мембране.  
Воздух вокруг завибрировал, наполняясь энергией, становясь гуще, плотнее. Пустота за краем земли зашевелилась, будто живое существо, пришла в движение.  
Но когда барабанщик моргнул, все вокруг вновь замерло: воздух не дрожал, а пустота не шевелилась. Только палочки бились о мембрану барабана ожесточенно-зло.  
Но люди уже пришли в движение.  
Обходя барабанщика, стоящего на самом краю, с двух сторон, люди шагали вниз. Без страха, со спокойными, умиротворенными лицами, с чувством законченного пути.  
Барабанщик смотрел перед собой, выстукивая одному ему понятный и известный ритм. Он смотрел вперед – на темноту ничего перед собой. Краем глаза он замечал фигуры, падающие вниз и пропадающие в густой тьме. Кто-то шел вниз «солдатиком», кто-то – раскинув руки, как птица. Кто-то кувыркался в пространстве, бестолково махая конечностями.  
В этом и была суть этих людей. Таких разных и таких бесполезных.  
Барабанщик посмотрел вниз.  
Ему показалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем последний человек ухнул за край земли.  
Рука замерла, занесенная над барабаном. Палочка дрожала.  
Барабанщик тяжело дышал.  
Далеко впереди, там, где горизонта не было и не могло быть, появилась тонкая светлая линия. Линия наливалась светом и цветом – сначала порозовела, затем побагровела, потекла по всему небу.  
Прямо перед ним медленно и торжественно разгорался рассвет нового мира. Мира без людей.

Пока ноутбук включается, Юхан сидит, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и медленно перебирает ногами: полкруга в одну сторону, полкруга в другую. Колесики кресла еле слышно скрипят, сливаясь с шумом прибоя, и это почти усыпляет Юхана, но вот браузер наконец загружается.  
Связь сегодня не очень, поэтому о видеороликах можно забыть. Юхан не расстроен – ему хватило того, что он увидел по телевизору. Он кладет руку на мышку и медленно скроллит страницу, задерживаясь каждый раз, пока браузер подгружает следующую порцию новостей. Юхан пробегает глазами строчки, иногда ждет, чтобы загрузилось изображение, но по большей части листает. Наконец он добирается до новости с большим количеством комментариев, открывает ее и некоторое время читает. Потом возвращается к общей ленте и скроллит дальше, до следующей обсуждаемой новости. Снова читает комментарии.  
Сам Юхан ничего не пишет и не лайкает, просто читает, как общаются другие люди. Он не знает никого из них и никогда не захотел бы узнать – как и сами они. Люди с разных концов света обсуждают новости, которые Юхана не интересуют. Кто-то обменивается оскорблениями, кто-то пишет многословные комментарии, которые вроде бы связаны с темой новости, кто-то просто сыплет бессмысленными смайликами. Такие разные люди пишут одно и то же разными словами, и Юхан внимательно читает все.  
Какую бы новость он ни открыл, везде он видит одно и то же: похожие люди, похожие слова, похожие аргументы. Как будто комментаторов обсуждаемая новость интересует так же мало, как Юхана.  
Последнее обсуждение Юхан не дочитывает, закрывает вкладку. И тут же, словно специально, в углу экрана всплывает уведомление. Кто-то пишет ему в мессенджер – впервые за долгое время.  
Несколько секунд Юхан колеблется, глядя на невинное «Привет», потом разворачивает окно мессенджера. Если бы это не был его давний знакомый, Юхан вряд ли ответил бы, а так ему даже немного любопытно, тем более что время для внезапного разговора необычное – уже скоро должно светать. Какое-то время они обмениваются ничего не значащими любезностями, а потом знакомый спрашивает, можно ли приехать к Юхану на маяк. Юхан напрягается. После вопроса «зачем» знакомый замолкает. Юхан ждет, поглядывая на значок связи рядом с часами. Связь слабая, но не пропадает.  
На секунду Юхан отвлекается, а когда снова поворачивается к экрану, утыкается взглядом в огромную простыню текста. Знакомый многословно и путано пишет что-то о всемирном заговоре, о подделках фотографий из космоса, о конференциях и каком-то блогере на ютубе, который открыл ему глаза. И в самом конце добавляет, что на маяке Юхана может добыть доказательства, которые потрясут весь мир. Юхан переспрашивает, какие доказательства он имеет в виду. Уж не хочет ли он доказать, что Земля на самом деле плоская? Знакомый отвечает множеством восклицательных знаков.  
Юхан встает, закрывает ноутбук и обводит взглядом комнату.  
Все, что Юхан видит, он знает так хорошо, что мог бы пройти по комнате с закрытыми глазами и ни разу не запнуться. Все это – его привычный мир, а Юхан – часть этого мира, порождение его и главный враг.  
Юхан выходит из комнаты и поднимается по узкой винтовой лестнице на самый верх, в маячную комнату. Он привычно считает про себя ступеньки, и на каждой из них в его голове вспыхивает тусклый образ. Восклицательные знаки в окошке мессенджера. Похожие друг на друга ники в комментариях под новостью о пожаре. Клубы дыма и кровь на экране телевизора. Мертвые глаза трески.  
Холодный белый свет маяка слепит его, и Юхан прикрывает лицо рукой, нашаривая аварийный выключатель на стене. Через секунду воцаряется темнота. Юхан моргает, прогоняя плавающие перед глазами красные круги, ждет, пока глаза не привыкнут. Ждать приходится долго, и, повернувшись к огромным окнам, Юхан понимает, что снаружи еще темнее, чем внутри. Небо почти беззвездное, слышно только шорох прибоя где-то далеко внизу, и Юхану кажется, что это шепчет сама темнота.  
Он протягивает вперед руку и не видит собственных пальцев.  
Темнота бормочет внизу и сверху, вокруг него, поет ему песню без слов, полную обещаний и зова. Песню, к которой Юхан никогда раньше не прислушивался, да и не мог ее услышать. Ее всегда заглушала другая песня – торжествующий гимн человеческой цивилизации, под который Юхан родился и жил, привыкнув к нему так же, как к шуму прибоя здесь, на маяке.  
Его больше не тошнит, наоборот, Юхан дышит глубоко и спокойно, зная, что нужно делать.  
Он спускается в жилую комнату, снимает со стены до того момента бывший совершенно декоративным полковой барабан. Задумчиво крутит в руках палочки. Накидывает куртку и выходит на улицу.  
Предрассветную темноту взрывает первая барабанная дробь.


End file.
